


So close

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspettivo, Post Season 1, before season 2, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie pensa a Beth, a Mark, a Chloe e alle loro vite distrutte, ma soprattutto pensa a Danny, a quel bambino morto troppo presto e a come avrebbe potuto impedire che morisse se solo avesse visto. Chiude gli occhi e analizza ogni frammento, cercando quel qualcosa che, se fosse andato diversamente, avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose. Ellie sa che è inutile, che il passato non si cambia e che Danny non può tornare, non importa quanto ardentemente tutti loro lo desiderino, eppure non riesce a farne a meno, perché ci sono cose a cui non puoi non aggrapparti, anche se sai che ti consumeranno fino alle ossa e non lasceranno altro che cenere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> Questa serie tv ha completamente distrutto i miei feels, quindi dovevo per forza scriverci su qualcosa. Ho buttato giù tutto di getto, quindi ci saranno sicuramente degli errori, ma spero vi piaccia comunque. Lasciate una recensione se vi va, ne sarei davvero felice!  
> Le frasi iniziali in corsivo sono della canzone "So close", una delle colonne sonore della serie tv. Vi consiglio di ascoltarla mentre leggete perché è davvero perfetta.

 

 

  So close 

  
  
  
  


 

  
Through dark and light I fight to be    
[…]    
Shadows and lies mask you from me    
[…]    
But when truth of you comes clear    
[…]    
I wish my life had never come here 

  
  
   
  
  
  
Tutto sta crollando, e lei non ha idea di come rimettere insieme i pezzi. Non è pronta a dirlo ad alta voce, ma sa che è così, perché la verità è che non ci sono pezzi da rimettere insieme, non più. Joe se li è portati tutti via, senza che lei neanche se ne accorgesse. Era il centro del suo universo, e ora l'ha distrutto, così come a distrutto lei. Ellie lo odia, per questo, lo odia davvero, con così tanta intensità che alle volte pensa di poterne essere annientata lei per prima. E allora cerca – come, non lo sai neanche lei – di restare a galla: per Tom, per Fred, per sé stessa e, soprattutto, per suo marito. Perché Joe non si merita nulla, tantomeno di avere il potere di distruggerla più di quanto non abbia già fatto, e lei lo sa bene, ed è per questo cerca di aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa che le permetta di tenere insieme i pezzi, anche se di pezzi non ce ne sono più e le sembra di affogare, mentre si accascia contro il muro in preda ai conati e alle lacrime, come se il suo corpo rigettasse la verità. Ma la verità è l’unica cosa che le resta e quindi ci si aggrappa e quando sente una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla si volta, sorpresa – o forse no –, e Hardy è lì, e lei non si sta più aggrappando alla verità: si sta aggrappando a lui, come ha sempre fatto – come lui le ha sempre lasciato fare, anche se lei non se né mai accorta, anche se solo per pochi secondi, giusto il tempo necessario ad urlarle di alzare il culo ed uscire da quel maledetto bagno, di fare di quell’odio che le scorre dentro qualcosa di produttivo, visto che tanto non può liberarsene, né in quel momento, né mai. Lei lo ascolta, gli urla contro, si sfoga e se la prende con lui come vorrebbe prendersela con Joe per aver rovinato le loro vite o con Tom perché non vuole parlarle e pensa che sia tutta colpa sua e ha ragione, ma lo ascolta, ed è già qualcosa – è già molto, e lo sanno entrambi, anche se forse non è abbastanza, non per sempre, ma a loro non importa, perché Alec sa bene cosa vuol dire convivere con il rimpianto e il senso di colpa, ed Ellie sta imparando a farlo. Si è scelta il maestro migliore di tutti, ed è quasi ironico vedere come i ruoli si siano invertiti, come ora sia lei quella che si sta costruendo un muro mattone dopo mattone, anche se Alec si guarda bene dal cercare di buttarlo giù come lei aveva tentato con lui i primi tempi. Hardy se ne sta semplicemente lì, una presenza costante e silenziosa, arrabbiata quasi quanto lei, o forse anche di più, perché sulle spalle porta il peso di tragedie non sue che lo stanno quasi uccidendo – e lui lo sa.  
Ellie pensa a Beth, a Mark, a Chloe e alle loro vite distrutte, ma soprattutto pensa a Danny, a quel bambino morto troppo presto e a come avrebbe potuto impedire che morisse se solo avesse visto. Chiude gli occhi e analizza ogni frammento, cercando quel qualcosa che, se fosse andato diversamente, avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose. Ellie sa che è inutile, che il passato non si cambia e che Danny non può tornare, non importa quanto ardentemente tutti loro lo desiderino, eppure non riesce a farne a meno, perché ci sono cose a cui non puoi non aggrapparti, anche se sai che ti consumeranno fino alle ossa e non lasceranno altro che cenere.  
Alec la fissa senza dire nulla, quasi sapesse quello che le passa per la testa – e probabilmente è così, si dice Ellie, per niente sorpresa. Lei e Hardy hanno sempre avuto quello strano modo di comunicare fatto di silenzi e sguardi, fin dal primo giorno, ma Ellie non l'ha mai apprezzato tanto come in quel momento, quando tutto crolla e va a fondo, lei per prima. Lui le allunga una mano ed Ellie l'afferra, lasciandosi tirare su. Nessuno dei due aggiunge nulla, ma va bene così. Entrambi si sono già detti tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno, e poi a lei non serve che Hardy le dica che resterà al suo fianco, perché già lo sa: gliel'ha letto negli occhi e nella forza con cui continua a stringerle la mano anche dopo che si è alzata da terra. La stretta si prolunga solo per un altro paio di secondi, e probabilmente un altro non se ne sarebbe accorto, ma lei sì, ed è per questo che sorride e "la ringrazio, signore", anche se Hardy non è più il suo capo, come lui stesso le ricorda con una smorfia e un "e ora vattene da questa stanza, Miller. Sono stufo di vederti chiusa qui dentro" che suona molto meno duro di quanto dovrebbe. Ellie si concede un secondo sorriso e qualche attimo con gli occhi chiusi, ma quando esegue l'ordine lo fa senza voltarsi, consapevole che sarebbe inutile. Non c'è più niente per lei in quella stanza, in quella città, non in quel momento. Ora ha bisogno di recuperare i pezzi ancora buoni della sua vita e rimetterli insieme, e non può farlo lì, ma forse altrove sì. Promette a sé stessa di provarci, anche se forse non sarà abbastanza, ma va bene così. È molto più di quello che era disposta a fare prima che Hardy venisse a prenderla a calci in culo come solo lui sa fare, ed è un inizio.  
Ora sa che è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
